Who Are You?
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: Late night ponderings and questions for the most intriguing family of Sky High. The father Baron Battle, the mother Mother Peace, the son Warren.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Are You?**

The Father.

Baron Battle.

Your name stirs the imagination.

Who are you?

We know you are a villain, but what kind?

Lex Luthor. The Kingpin. Are you a planner and mastermind like them?

Darkseid. Apocalypse. Are you a destroyer like them?

The Joker. Hannibal Lecter. Are you a madman like them?

Dr. Doom. Darth Vader. Are you the result of a tragedy, good twisted to evil like them?

Who are you?

We have seen only a picture of when you were younger.

How could those handsome features and boyish grin hide evil of any kind?

What happened?

Was it jealousy? Was it a horrible accident? Was it a fit of madness?

How could one surrounded by heroes become a villain?

We speculate…we imagine…we wonder.

What did you do?

Was it something deliberate? Did something go wrong and it became a disaster?

Were you penitent? Did you surrender willingly?

Did you rage and fight, having to be brought down like a wild animal?

We know you are in prison. We know you are in solitary.

How long have you been there already?

How much longer will it be?

"Quadruple life sentence. No chance of parole until his third life."

What does that mean?

Are you immortal? Do you die to be born again like the phoenix?

But there must be hope, for parole is offered.

What would you do when the time comes?

Would you walk out of the darkness and into the arms of your wife and son?

Would you hold them and promise never to leave them again?

Would you be free…only to be alone?

Would that enrage you, drive you to mad grief?

What would you do?

What did you do?

Why did you hurt them?

Your wife, did you truly love her?

Your son…how old was he when you left?

Were you even around for him at all?

Were you there when he was born…did you hold him as he took his first breath?

Did you ever hold him in your arms and comfort him?

Have you seen the man he is becoming?

What do you think of him?

Are you proud of him…of his strength and power?

Do you see him as a weapon to use against your enemies?

Do you see him as a legacy of light to the world to make up for your own sins?

What did you do?

We can only wonder…suspect…worry.

But no matter what you did, however heinous, we cannot hate you.

We may speculate about you. We may imagine about you. We may wonder about you.

We may even grow to fear you.

But we can never hate you.

For you are the father…you have given us our hero.

And we will always honor you for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Are You?**

The Mother.

Warren's Mother.

Who are you?

We only know your last name is Peace.

We have tried to give you a first name.

We know you were a heroine.

Who are you?

We have never seen you outside of our dreams.

What is the color of your hair…of your eyes?

You are doubtlessly beautiful…all heroines are.

Is that how you first gained your husband's attention?

But there had to be more to keep it and gain his heart as well.

Did you have something he was lacking in his life…gentleness…kindness…tolerance?

Did you fall for his dark, handsome features, his winning smile that your son has?

What was it like?

Was he already a villain…was your love forbidden?

Did he truly love you?

Yes, that much we are sure of.

No matter what monster he may have been, the blackest heart is still a heart.

But did he love you enough?

What happened…what went wrong?

The tragedy…what was it?

Did you see him fall?

Did you see him taken away in chains, the Commander posing for the cameras?

Did you hate him…your husband…the Commander…both?

Where did that leave you and your little boy?

Did the other super heroes who were your friends rally around you…lend support?

Did they turn their backs on you…shun you as an outcast?

Those that did are not true heroes…we spit upon them.

How can one claiming to be good, righteous and noble turn away from a friend with a broken home, a shattered heart and a scared little boy? They are worse than any villain.

Who are you?

What power did you have that you bequeathed your son?

Did you give him his power of fire?

Did you give him his great strength and durability?

We know you gave him his heart.

Though concealed from the world, it still shines through for anyone bothering to look.

You have raised him well.

He is not arrogant, vain, or conceited.

He is steadfast. He even defends his father's name.

He has a job…humble and quiet.

You must be proud of him.

True he has a temper, but is it his father's…or yours?

His dark moods…are they like his father's…do you know how to lighten them?

Did you teach him to study…to always learn by observing?

For that is what he does…quietly sits, pretending to read while he watches what is going on around him.

Is that how you learned about his father…did what you see attract you to him?

We fear we shall never know.

Do you know of your son's love for a little red haired girl he knows from school?

Has he told you about her…do you see the same look in his eye when he talks about her as his father had when looking at you?

Do you approve?

Of course you do.

You yourself have known love that is unexplainable and still do…why else are you still married?

Mother Peace.

May you have the peace you deserve with your son, your future daughter-in-law and grandchildren.

With your husband again by your side.

You are the mother of our hero.

And we shall always love you for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Are You?**

The Son.

Warren Peace.

Our hero.

Who are you?

Only a few months ago we never knew you existed.

Now you are someone we felt we have known all our lives.

How is that possible?

Is it because of your looks…you are very handsome.

Is it because of your power…terrible and destructive?

Is it because of your personality…fierce one moment, tender the next?

Who are you?

You are a mystery…a puzzle we seek to solve.

We first learn of you with these words:

"His mother was a hero…his father was a villain."

Our attention is caught. The wondering begins.

How is it possible?

Such a thing could not happen…but it has.

We are grateful for it.

You brood…you watch…you stay to yourself.

We see you use your power; it is both terrible and wondrous.

We hear you roar in anger…or is it pain?

We see you fall, but only for a moment as you rise up from blows that would kill lesser beings. Can nothing stop you?

When the fight ends, it is not because of Will…it is because of her.

She gave the fire extinguisher to him…told him how to use it.

Was that when you first really noticed her?

Later we see your other side…gentle and quiet…you work a job one would hardly expect of one so powerful.

We see the sadness in your eyes…the intelligence…the humor.

We see you smile.

The trap is sprung…she…and we…are caught.

Who are you?

What was your childhood like?

Was your father around…did he spend time with you…nurture and hold you?

Was he there to tell you bedtime stories…tuck you in…chase away the monsters from under your bed?

Do you know what happened to him…did you see it?

Did you know the truth about him, but still love him anyway?

Of course you did. You still defend his name.

"Nobody talks about my father."

Your plight has touched us.

You seem in pain…we want to take it away.

Some want to be your friend…others to be your lover.

How many of us would actually open our door to you if you were to show up one day?

The answer might surprise you…and us.

Who are you?

You are the lost son we search for…the brother we wish we had…the friend we would be proud of…the lover that haunts our dreams.

You are our hero.

Powerful…destructive…gentle…courageous…you are all these and more.

You are Warren Peace…you have stolen our hearts.

We do not want you to give them back.

"To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart."

Our hearts will not be heavy.

You are our hero.

And we shall always love you.


End file.
